


don't know what a slide rule is for

by aomame (heart_nouveau)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Books, F/F, Getting Together, Patty POV, Patty's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/aomame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann offered casually, “You know, I could build you some new bookshelves if you wanted. For your place.”</p><p>Patty frowned. “I’m not some kind of fixer upper project.”</p><p>“No no, I… I was interested in branching out. Practicing some literal physics.” Holtzmann winked. “Help you feather your nest, so to speak." </p><p>“Well, okay.” Patty was dubious, but what was the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know what a slide rule is for

Later it seemed ironic that the thing Patty Tolan and Jillian Holtzmann ended up bonding over was bookshelves.

Not that they hadn’t bonded before. But they moved on slightly different planes. Show them the same ghost-infested hot spot and Patty would case the neo-gothic architecture with the seasoned eye of a house flipper specializing in mid-1800s antiquity. Holtzmann would start sniffing for radiation, or drop to the ground and start knocking to see if—well, Holtzmann was on a different level altogether. Patty didn’t know the half of what she did.

So like atomic particles in orbit (something like that, Patty was picking this up as she went), they passed each other in parallel despite mutual, amiable attraction. But things didn’t really get going until after a big ghost-cavation when the Ghostbusters ended up too exhausted to head back uptown. They were just a few blocks from Patty’s apartment, so Patty said, “Shit, we may as well crash at mine. I know a place that delivers.”

The women trooped in, peeling themselves out of their suits. No one spoke for a few moments, until Erin stepped forward and looked up and around. “Patty. Wow. This is… wow.”

That was fine. Patty’s place got that reaction a lot.

Her tiny apartment was a cross between a very orderly hoarder’s nest and Antiques Roadshow stall. Books collected from library fire sales and thrift shops in every borough piled up in cardboard boxes next to already overflowing bookshelves. Records stacked up underneath the vintage turntable she’d inherited from her dad. The walls were papered in antique maps, diagrams, and things Patty found interesting, some framed in Victorian gallery-style clusters and others not, because Patty hadn’t quite decided where she wanted them to go yet.

Abby whistled and headed directly to the couch. “Well, _I’m_ impressed! And can I say, about ready to drop.”

She then collapsed onto the overstuffed cushions, half-arguing with Erin, who’d taken up a delicate one-fourth of the entire couch. “Get your feet off me,” Erin complained loudly. “You stink,” Abby told her. “Not my fault.” “Whatever, just _move_.” “You move.”

Meanwhile Holtzmann did a slow loop of the living room, blue eyes widening as she went. “Wowww.” She turned to Patty owlishly, swiveling her entire torso instead of just her neck. Patty could practically see the wheels turning in her head, like she was recalibrating her entire impression of Patty. “Seems like you’ve created a very, ah, stimulating environment here.”

“Well, you know. Y’all are into that science stuff, but this is what gets me really going.” Patty felt mildly pleased at how impressed Holtzy seemed to be, and seeing as she’d personally proton-tased the unliving guts out of six ghosts that day, the fact that that emotion still registered was saying something.

Holtzmann swung herself down onto on the floor cross-legged and started digging through the boxes of books as reverently as a kid who’d just discovered the school library.

“Just don’t get them dirty,” Patty ordered, and Holtzy tipped her a two-fingered salute before reaching for more.

Patty called the place around the corner, and then she, Erin, and Abby all relaxed on the couch eating Indian food right out of the takeout boxes and watching _House Hunters: International Renovation._ Holtzy curled up on the red IKEA recliner Patty had rescued from the curb in a position that looked impossibly uncomfortable, like a little blonde pretzel troll doll. She had a Taschen book on art deco open on her lap, and flipped idly through the pages despite continuing to nod off, dropping in and out of sleep. She once blinked her eyes open to see Patty glancing over at her and responded by flashing Patty a brilliant grin immediately followed by a giant, catlike yawn. 

Patty kept a simultaneously fond and wary eye on the engineer before she herself succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 

Some time after that, Holtzmann showed up to the firehouse bearing a huge framed poster. Patty almost jumped out of her skin when she saw it.

“Well damn! Where did you get that?”

It was a turn-of-the-century vintage color map of the city. What was surprising was that it was a map that Patty had never seen before.

Holtzy avoided eye contact, clearing her throat. “From a print shop. The image is in the public domain through the Library of Congress. I didn’t know what _period_ you were most interested in, so I just… went with the picture I found most visually pleasing.” She immediately glanced sideways at Patty to gauge Patty’s reaction.

“Thanks baby! I love it.” Patty grabbed the poster and started pacing back and forth, trying to visualize where it could be best placed. “And it ain’t even my birthday.”

“It most certainly is not,” Holtzy answered merrily, with a strangled kind of snort, and scurried back behind her workbench. There she started using one of her blowtorches to burn some other metal things, but sneaking glances at Patty behind her yellow goggles the whole time. She was clearly pleased.

Patty held the print up to one of the back walls, where she did most of her work. It could be like her office, since she’d always wanted to be a CEO. She’d barely marked the location with pencil before Holtzy was back at her side with a hammer and nail, waving both around precariously.

Patty hastily withdrew her face because she valued her pretty looks and knew better than to get in the way of _that_.

“Allow me, madame,” Holtzy said dramatically, and knocked the nail into the wall. It went in a little crooked, so Patty took the opportunity to nudge it into place when Holtzy wasn't looking. Patty picked up the print and hung it on the nail. When she turned around, Holtzy was way too close, chin in hand. “So when’s that?” the scientist said, with too much casualness.

“When is—What now?”

“Your birthday.” Patty blinked. Holtzy didn’t seem to mind that they’d been off that topic for fifteen minutes.

“July 28th, baby. I’m a Leo, can’t you tell?” she teased, but Holtzmann looked almost comically blank.

Patty shrugged. “Well, I guess you don’t go for astrology. And I ain’t telling you what year. Too old for _you_ , Holtzy, is all I’m gonna say!”

She was teasing, but Holtzy guffawed extra loudly. “Oh, Patty!” she said, walking away with a hand clasped over her chest. “You kill me, I’m telling you.”

 

 

 

Not long after that Holtzmann offered casually, “You know, I could build you some new bookshelves if you wanted. For your place.”

Patty frowned. “I’m not some kind of fixer upper project.”

“No no, I… I was interested in branching out. Practicing some literal physics.” Holtzmann winked. “Help you feather your nest, so to speak." 

“Well, okay.” Patty was dubious, but what was the worst that could happen?

 

 

 

Patty regretted her decision only when Holtzmann set up shop in her apartment that Saturday morning, the engineer’s usual array of nuclear tools replaced with more standard power tool machinery and enough planks of wood to make a log cabin. It looked like a damn mess.

“Just keep the noise down, okay?” she said. “I got neighbors.”

Holtzmann gave her a double thumbs-up and finger guns. “And I’ve got insulation.”

Patty sat herself at the kitchen island with an old Agatha Christie paperback, some tea, and no small amount of doubt.

By the end of the afternoon, Holtzmann ripped down all the tarps and displayed her work proudly. “Ta-da!” She’d built an expandable bookshelf that reached almost to the ceiling, compacted to fit in half the floor space with twice the shelf room as all of Patty’s old shelves. On one split-level shelf was a dangling part that resembled an elementary school solar system model, or the mobile above a baby’s crib.

Holtzy gave the dangly piece a playful bat with one hand that sent it spinning. “That’s to display your favorite, you know. Bookssss.” She picked up the closest coffee table book and clipped it in. Patty narrowed her eyes, expecting the contraption to topple over, but was surprised when nothing happened.

Holtzy winked and flicked the silver cables that threaded through the mobile. “Titanium.”

Patty blinked. “Wow.”

She had an odd, nostalgic feeling, similar to when her grandpa used to fix up her bike for her or give her pocket money—utilitarian things that she didn’t think she needed, but later realized that maybe she _had_ needed all along.

She walked over to get a closer look. The mobile stood up to closer inspection, and actually held four big heavy books. Patty nodded in approval. “Holtzy, this is great.”

Holtzmann scrunched up her face in an _oh, you_ sort of expression. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in a carpenter’s workshop, but I’ve still got it.” She batted her long eyelashes at Patty.

“Looks like you do,” Patty said. The book thing was unique, but she had to admit it was better than keeping all her newest finds stacked up in boxes where she couldn’t remember what half of them were. And yes, it was a pretty thoughtful gesture. “Thank you, Holtzy.”

Holtzmann dimpled and patted two fingers on her own cheek. “Give me some sugar, Sugar.”

Patty rolled her eyes fondly, but gave Holtzmann a kiss on the designated cheek, placing a hand on Holtzy’s lower back to steady herself. “Thank you, baby,” she said again.

Holtzmann wriggled enthusiastically and strutted over to the kitchen island, draping herself over the table. “You’re welcome. Now how about some lunch?”

 

 

Holtzmann didn’t seem to know how to make a sandwich. Patty told her to spread mustard on the bread and when Patty turned back from the fridge, Holtzy was shaking it out of the upturned jar.

“Girl—what? Were you raised by wolves? What are you— Put that down.”

“I was raised in the wilds of a science lab,” Holtzmann intoned, widening her eyes.

“It’s like, basic human skills,” Patty murmured, shaking her head in disapproval.

Holtzy gazed intently at Patty as they ate, and Patty pretended she didn’t notice. She fiddled with her phone, which quietly played Etta James on Spotify.

After polishing off her sandwich in a few bites, Holtzy rested her chin in her hands. “So have you read all of those books of yours?” she asked, jerking her head towards the bookshelves.

“Just about.”

“Aren't you too busy?” Holtzy asked with what seemed to be genuine interest. “Seeing as you work full-time.”

“Well, not any more, baby.” Patty didn’t consider ‘busting a full time job yet, if only because her health and dental still hadn’t come through. One would think that a group personally appointed by the NYC mayor would have better turn-around. “And to answer your question, I'm never too busy. I love reading; always have.”

“I used to read a lot,” Holtzmann said, “when I was a kid. But it was textbooks mostly. I’m told I was a very cool kid.”

“You never read for fun, Holtzy?”

The engineer cocked her head. “I suppose I could, in theory. But now it just takes a lot of time. Time to find interesting books, and then to read them. That’s time I could be making things.”

Patty had some thoughts about that, but she just nodded. “Well, baby, to each her own. I personally don’t feel right if I don’t read. I get all anxious and wound up. My head feels dull and I don’t feel creative or happy. That’s why I always have to have at least one book on rotation.”

“And you _also_ read for your job,” Holtzy pointed out. She wiped her fingers with a napkin distractedly. “D'you have any Twizzlers or anything…?”

Patty pushed a bowl of fruit across the table, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

“Oh, okay, wow, healthy,” Holtzmann mumbled, but scooped up a few blueberries and ate them. She continued, “After all, you are the team historian. You read and research for work. I do, like, minimal reading and then all the fun building stuff.”

“That’s true,” Patty allowed.

“So that’s how we’re different,” Holtzmann concluded, like the end of a 5-paragraph elementary school essay.

Patty chuckled, because what was she supposed to say to that? “I think we’re different in a lot of ways, Holtzy. That’s one of them.”

There was a beat of comfortable silence. The engineer cleared her throat. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure, baby.”

“It’s your opinion on my work.”

They cleared the dishes and then sat on the couch, looking at the bookshelf Holtzmann had just made.

“There’s just the one,” Holtzmann commented. “I’m assuming you probably have a lot more books, or will quickly acquire some.”

“Yeah… that’s a pretty safe assumption to make.”

“So, accounting for the volume of demand, it would probably look more balanced if I made two. One there, one there.” Holtzmann gestured to opposite sides of Patty’s flat-screen. “With the right dimensions on the other one, they could look built-in, which seems like a design look you’d favor. I could make some decorative curvy parts for the tops to match the crown molding you have here.” She pointed up to the molding lining the ceiling.

Patty folded her arms over her chest, turning to look at the smaller woman. “Holtzy, how do you know all this?”

“Engineers need furniture too! We don’t exist in a vacuum.” Holtzmann paused to snicker at her own joke. “The decorative stuff though, I couldn’t do alone. I’d need your help for that. We’d be co-designers.”

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to invite yourself over to my apartment now?” Patty teased.

“Definitely not,” Holtzmann said, with the biggest, stagiest wink.

With a wave of fondness, Patty looped her arm around Holtzy’s shoulders, hugging Holtzy tightly to her. Holtzmann immediately cuddled close, leaning her head against Patty’s chest. Patty glanced sideways to see an incredibly satisfied smile spread across the smaller woman’s face. 

After a moment Holtzmann said in a small voice, “I like spending time with you.”

“Baby, I like spending time with you too.” Patty ran a finger under Holtzmann’s chin so that the blonde woman looked up at her. “And you know, you don’t have to get me presents or make me furniture in order to do that.”

Holtzmann’s mouth dropped into an O. Then she actually blushed, so hard that her cheeks turned dark pink in seconds.

"I... uh."

“Yeah, I know your game,” Patty told her, rubbing Holtzy’s arm. “DeVon Green got there before you, in the seventh grade. I had more brand new erasers than I knew what to do with. And bookmarks. He used to follow me to the library and watch me read. ‘Shoot,’ he'd say. ‘Patty, I bet you’re the smartest girl in New York.’”

Holtzmann’s mortified look faded as she started laughing. “Did that work?”

“Sure did. I always liked to be spoiled, and I _did_ need a lot of bookmarks. That was my first boo. He in the Air Force now.”

Holtzy sat back, her blue eyes fixed on Patty. “Well,” she mused, “if I’d known it was as simple as getting you some bookmarks, I’d have gotten this started a lot sooner and spared myself all the physical labor.” She added quickly, “Not that I didn’t want to make you those shelves, I think they really liven up the place. And ya know, any excuse to use a circular saw.”

“Nah. I’m a grown woman now, I have needs. Need me a woman who’s good with her hands.” Patty chuckled. “And that’s some _The Notebook_ -level shit, building me things. Better be careful, what if I want a house next?”

Holtzy scooted backwards and installed herself in Patty’s lap. Her body was warm and despite her many layers of clothing, she was just about one armful. She smirked up at Patty. “I can do that. It might be in a tree though.”

“Mmhm, very cute. No trees. I’m a human woman.”

“So… whaddaya say?” Holtzy was clearly trying to be suave and forward, but her voice was very careful. “Can we do this?”

Now Patty didn’t have a type, but she had to say that ‘kooky white girl’ was something she had yet to cross off her list. And she was, as a rule, open to almost anything.

“You really think you can handle all of this?” she asked, gesturing to herself.

“I’d be honored to try.”

“Your lil ass is crazy,” Patty told her, but she was chuckling. “Okay.”

Holtzmann rolled her eyes back euphorically, and then shot up to vertical and straddled Patty. She wore a cute little half-smile, and then her face got intensely serious. “Let’s DO this,” she said.

Patty paused. She reached up to slowly tuck a loose curl behind Holtzy’s ear. Her chest felt like it was expanding with nervous butterflies. Holtzmann squirmed on her lap, waiting.

After a moment, Patty swallowed. “Girl, I have to ask. Why?”

“You’re one of the most magnificent women I’ve ever met,” Holtzy said in a way that was both plain and grandiose, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

Patty chuckled. “Baby, tell me something I didn’t know.”

Holtzmann full on beamed, her dimples showing.

She leaned in to kiss Patty, hard and enthusiastically. There was a lot of tongue (and not from Patty, she was a damn good kisser). But there were a lot of butterflies in Patty’s stomach, too.

Unexpectedly, Holtzmann went all soft and gentle the longer they kissed, relaxing in Patty’s grasp with a wordless sigh. Like all that crazy kinetic energy got transformed into something more potent, restful, stirring—and yeah, Patty had definitely been reading too many historical romance novels lately. But still.

“Mmmmmm,” Holtzmann said after a long time. She opened her blue eyes wide, those pretty long lashes batting apart. She was as eerily calm as a nearly sleeping baby. “You taste better than sunshine.” She stroked Patty’s cheek, smoothed her hands across Patty’s shoulders, and then leaned in for another kiss, like she just couldn’t help herself. “Taste good,” she mumbled.

Patty kissed her back, smiling. “Not bad yourself, baby.” She ran her hands down the sides of Holtzy’s arms, gripping Holtzy’s waist, warm and bare below a green crop top. It felt good. This felt good.

She let Holtzy push her down onto the couch and kiss her again.

They were just getting started.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute, I had to write them. It's been while since I've written anything new, and while I would usually pick at this for a long time until it seemed "perfect," I just... stopped and decided to post. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon Patty is very pansexual. As was hopefully clear.
> 
> Title from (What A) Wonderful World by Sam Cooke.


End file.
